Enséñame
by Hikari Katsuragi
Summary: Serie de viñetas o drabbles. A alguien que no conoce según que cosas, siempre puedes enseñarle como se hacen. Drabble 2. Pasos.
1. Lazos

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío, sino del gran Tite Kubo, al que le rezo cada día en mi altar personal ¡que Ichigo y Rukia acaben juntos!

_**Lazos**_

-Rukia, es muy fácil. ¡Sólo tienes que prestar atención¡¡Así que deja de interrumpirme!!- Ichigo miró con exasperación a la shinigami que estaba sentada en su cama.

-Yo no te interrumpo- la morena en cuestión se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada del pelinaranja, sentado en frente de ella a sus pies.

-¿Ah no¿Y por qué mierdas no me dejas terminar de explicarte?

-¡Porque ya sé hacerlo!

-¡Ja! Seguro que te pierdes al segundo paso- la retó el joven-. ¡Vamos, prueba tú si eres tan lista!

Rukia frunció el ceño, indignada. ¡Claro que sabía hacerlo! No era una niña de seis años. Así que con convicción, empezó a seguir las instrucciones que el shinigami sustituto le había dado anteriormente, bajo su extrema vigilancia y mirada analítica, claro.

-¡Mal!- le irrumpió Ichigo.

-¡No me has dejado terminar!

-¡¡Pero si lo estás haciendo mal ya!!- de un manotazo, el adolescente quitó las manos de Rukia y se puso a hacerlo por ella-. ¡Es lo más sencillo del mundo, así que presta atención!

La morena, completamente indignada, giró la cara para no mirar al chico, pero se mantuvo observando de reojo como las manos hábiles de Ichigo lograban conseguir su cometido en apenas unos segundos.

-Bien, ahora prueba otra vez. ¡Y no vayas con prisa, joder!

La shinigami volvió a enviarle una mirada de censura al joven, pero éste la ignoró completamente. Rukia volvió a ponerse manos a la obra.

-¿Ves cómo no es tan difícil?- le espetó el joven, después de que Rubia, por fin, lo consiguiera-. Doblas, rodeas con el otro, pasas por el centro y estiras sin que se salga la punta. ¡¡Es lo más sencillo que hay, saber atarse los zapatos!!

---------

_¡Hola! Bueno, es el primer fic (o mini fic) de Bleach que hago entero y que publico, así que espero que os guste. Va a ser una serie de Viñetas (o drabbles) en que, tal como habéis leído en el título del fic, alguien va a enseñar a hacer algo a alguien. La mayoría de veces será IchiRuki, pero si se me va la olla… puede que ponga alguna otra pareja más, no se. Tal vez sean un poco tontas, pero espero que leáis y me comentéis (nunca he hecho viñetas, así que no se si hago bien la cosa o no). _

_Bueno, pues un saludo a todos, dejadme algún reviewcito ¡Y que viva el IchiRuki!!_

_-Hikari Katsuragi-_


	2. Pasos

**Disclaimer:** La última vez que me miré al espejo, no era Tite Kubo, así que dudo que ahora lo sea…

_**Pasos**_

Ichigo miró a Rukia desde detrás de la barra-mostrador que separaba la cocina del comedor. La morena le devolvió la mirada, atenta.

-Hay dos maneras de poder hacerlo-le dijo con seriedad-. Y también da igual dónde se haga.

-¿Se puede hacer en cualquier lado?- Ichigo asintió levemente-. ¿Incluso cuando lo vas a comprar?

-¡¡Evidentemente que no!!- espetó el chico, contradiciendo aún más a la morena-. Joder… ¡Simplemente escucha y deja las preguntas para el final!- Rukia volvió a mirarlo con interés-. Bien, hay dos maneras de hacerlo. En una de ellas, si aún no lo has hecho nunca, es mejor ir con precaución y ponerse protección si no queremos que sucedan… accidentes.

Rukia asintió, completamente atenta. Ichigo se sintió incómodo ante la mirada fija de la morena y cerró los ojos bajo su ceño fruncido, con la simple idea de terminar la explicación de una maldita vez.

-Ahora sólo tienes que saber esto: coger, empujar y tirar hacia atrás- instruyó, gesticulando algo con las manos.

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó la morena, sorprendida por la sencillez del movimiento.

-Sí. En según que momento se puede usar este… "aparato", siempre que no puedas hacerlo de la otra forma- levantó un objeto entre sus manos sin mirarla. Después de tanto rato… ¡Por fin lo entendía!-. Y se hace casi igual que lo que te he dicho antes: empujar con fuerza y salir con cuidado de no salpicar.

Rukia cogió el extraño objeto de las manos del Ichigo y lo miró con curiosidad y algo de lo que parecía… fascinación.

-Pues pensé que sería más difícil hacerlo…

-¡¡Joder Rukia¡Ya te dije que abrir una lata es no es difícil!

---------------

_¡Hola! Bueno, pues otra viñetilla por aquí XD decir que el tema degenera muy sutilmente. ¿Hay alguien que haya pensado mal al leer esta viñeta? Decídmelo, por favor, jejeje._

_Nota: No recuerdo bien como es la cocina de Ichigo, pero siempre me viene esta imagen a la cabeza, jejeje._

_Bueno, tengo muchas viñetas planeadas xD así que supongo que iré subiendo poco a poco. ¡Eso sí! Ya aviso de que el tema va a degenerar XD sutilmente, pero lo hará._

_Espero vuestros reviews. ¡Saludos!_

_-Hikari Katsuragi-_


End file.
